User blog:Zoids Fanatic/Zoids: Brutal
Well hello everyone. So, as a start off, this isn't a fic. Rather, this is just a information bit. Now, the fic I am working on is Zoids: Brutal Tournament. And trust me, it lives up to its name, for it's brutal. Anyhow, unlike my other Zoid works, this story is entirely OC base. And it's based off your OC's (Original Characters if you don't know). Yup, that's right. This is a "enter-your-OC's" fic. And a Zoids one to boot! Now, your most likely wondering what this is about, so, I'll give some back story. *Ahem* -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zoids: Brutal Tournament takes place on an uninhabited island on the planet Zi. Every year, multiple Zoid teams travel to this island in order to battle other teams, and prove who the best is. Of course, a prize is in store as well, but that's a secret. However, the one thing all pilots know about this tournament, the "Royal Tournament" as it's called, is that there is a high chance they will not make it off the island alive. For, this tournament has one simple rule; win by any means. Because of this simple rule, the battles are very brutal, and it is rare for a Zoid, or a pilot, to leave the island intact. Moreover, some teams even resort to murder in order to win. So, as your team prepares to head out to the island, they keep in mind the one simple rule, and the battle that awaits them. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So, in a nut shell, that's the background. Now, it's up to you to contribute the characters. Either by posting a review with your OC's (since this isn't the actual story), or PMing me, I will compile a list of teams, who will then fight in this tournament. Keep in mind, only one team will win, and I will not favorite any team at all. Now, as you are more or less bored already, here is the "sign-up" sheet. Team Sign-up sheet Team Name: (The name of your team) Motto: (What's your team motto?) Roister: (Who is in your team. Can be from 1-4 individual Zoid pilots and Zoids, meaning up to four OC's can be in a team) Organoids: (If any Organoids are part of the team, list them. Only one Organoid per OC, and you must fill out the Organoid sheet) Character sigh-up sheet '''(only use after you create your team) Name: (The name of your OC) Gender: (I think this is self-explanatory) Looks: (A brief description of what your OC looks like) Personality: (What is your OC like? Cool-headed, hard-headed, likes this character, doesn't like vegetables, etc) Zoid: (What Zoid does your OC pilot? Only one Zoid per OC. If it is a fictional Zoid, just put "Fictional Zoid", and fill out the "Fictional Zoid" part at the bottom) Zoid features: (Only use this if there is something unique about the Zoid the character pilots. Such as a new colors scheme, maybe extra weapons, anything that makes it different from the standard Zoid) Fictional Zoid features: (If you placed a fictional Zoid in the Zoid section, then describe it here. You know, how it looks, weapons, type, the usual. Please try no to make it a God-Zoid) '''Organoid Sheet (should be self-explanatory) Organoid Name: Organoid Gender: Organoid Type: Purpose: (Is it for companionship, or does it help a Zoid) Power: (If any, what does the Organoid do). With the sheets out of the way, time to turn to rules, and while the tournament doesn't have any rules, it doesn't mean I don't. Rule 1: Your team can only consist of up to four members. No acceptations. Rule 2: Your team cannot possess any canon characters. All of the characters have to be fictional Rule 3: Your team cannot have the following Zoids; King Gojulas, Death Saurer, Ultrasaurus, Mad Thunder, Gil Vader (the Gilvader), Orudios, Dragoon Nest, Whale King, Hover Cargo, or any non-pilot Zoids. This is here to make the tournament "fair". But aside from that, go nuts Rule 4: Your Zoid can't be a "Ultimate X" or any sort of "all-powerful-God-Zoid". If it is, then it won't be accepted, and a Molga will replace that Zoid. Now, with the sheets and rules done, here are some notes to keep in mind, such as your characters CAN BE KILLED, just keep this in mind. Also, note that I am basing the power of Zoids on the BATTLE STORY, and not the Anime. So, if you make a entire team of Liger Zeros, well, that's good for you. Don't expect to get far. Another note is that you need to choice your Zoids wisely. Just because your pick Liger Zeros doesn't mean your going to win, just means you picked Liger Zeros. I would suggest to try to balance your team, and please, take your time with creating them. You are in no rush at all. Also, note that since you have no "mobile base", make sure to say what equipment your including. Such as if you pick a Blade Liger, do not expect it to be upgraded with boosters. Same goes for the Liger Zero and any little "conversions" it has. If you pick a Liger Zero, you are stuck with a Liger Zero. Also, like I said before, I will not favorite any team. So, if your team loses (or is killed), then don't blame me. I choice the winning team based of stats, not favorites. Also, do not be surprised if only one pilot/Zoid is left at the end of this, cause trust me, it will be brutal. So, thank you for reading, and I hope to see your team on the battlefield! Good luck! Category:Blog posts